The Uncertain Present
by TheRealAbbey
Summary: What was once an uncertain future is now in the present. Two old friends remember their goodbyes, and say hello. Warnings: references to torture and mental illness.


**The Uncertain Present (Back to the Future Remix)**

**Remix: **This story was written for the annual re-mix challenge in 2007. For those who don't know about the remix challenge, it is basically about being assigned a fanfic writer, pick one of their fanfics and re-write it. Lots of fun. Except there were only about four SeaQuest fans per year, and the number dwindled to (probably) none. Oh well. It was fun.

**Original Story:** Uncertain Future by Diena Taylor

**Summary:** What was once an uncertain future is now in the present. Two old friends remember their goodbyes, and say hello

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** _seaQuest_

**Warnings:** Reference to torture and adult themes

The Captain smiled under his white naval cap when he saw who was waiting for him as he stepped onto the dock. His usual stiff demeanour relaxed as he lifted the cap to show his eyes.

Metres from him a young man stood dressed comfortably in a plain black suit, which fitted him loosely. He'd already loosened his tasteful blue tie and his hands still disappeared into the deep pockets like they did his jeans as a teenager. But his shorter, light brown hair no longer hid the subtle smirk that rested gently on his boyish face.

"Lucas," Captain Jonathan Ford approached the other man and the two embraced strongly with mutual fondness. Once they'd parted, Ford stood back admiring the attractive grin which he knew masked a deep torment, "It's always good to see you."

Lucas Wolenczak laughed, "You too," he slapped Jonathan's back, "Let's walk?"

"Yes."

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting on the familiar beach. Lucas ran his hand through his hair, briefly allowing Ford a glance at the track-mark scars which had been allowed to fade. His stomach churned as he forced himself not to flash back to the Macronesian prison all those years ago. And Lucas.. strapped to that table...

"So how's the new job?" Jonathan asked.

"It's a dream come true - R&D, adventure, autonomy, good pay."

"Like the SeaQuest?" Jonathan asked him.

"Oh," Lucas mocked surprise, "I didn't realise I said 'cramped quarters, awful food, and being bossed around all day?'"

Jonathan laughed, "You loved it."

Lucas huffed a chuckle through his nose, "I did," he admitted.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Lucas spoke, "You know, I used to wonder how I'd manage without you."

"Me too," Ford admitted, "I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to face each day without you by my side."

"What is it like?" Lucas glanced at him.

Ford slung his arm around Lucas' neck and hooked him towards him, "I'm still figuring that out."

Lucas giggled as he struggled to walk upright, "Well, I guess you don't miss our wrestling."

Ford shook his head and took his arm away, "No."

Lucas might have meant it as a joke, but his psychological breakdown after his capture by the Macronesians 8 years ago brought back painful memories for more people than just him. He could still see Lucas - another Lucas - striking him powerfully and screaming at him. Not at him - at the then-teenager's own hallucinations. His torturers.

Weeks after he'd come home from hell, he still wasn't the same. No one would admit that he'd never be the same again. Not until that day. The boy had just snapped. Ford had barely registered what was happening until after he had Lucas in the brigg. The kid's wild voice had sounded like someone else. It was filled with anger and frustration. But it was the absolute fear and anguish that Ford remembered the most about his screams.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You said that already, and every time I remind you that it wasn't _your_ fault. I even would have dragged me to the brigg. I _did_ hit you first."

"It wasn't your fault either."

"Look, I know that okay," Lucas sounded a bit frustrated, "It's just... not everyone reacts the way I did to interrogation."

They slowed down to a stop.

"That wasn't just 'interrogation', Lucas. That was.." he trailed off as he saw the younger, more fragile Lucas again strapped down on that table. Bruised, battered, defeated.. his eyes..

Lucas stepped out in front of him. His eyes were a deeper blue, and held far more years than they should have, but they were strong, "Why do our conversations on this beach always lead to me being tortured?" Lucas asked lightly.

Ford looked at his shoes, "This is where I found you after the hearing," he reminded him, "Right after they decided you could no longer serve and we knew you were leaving."

Lucas' eyes lost their sparkle, "Even an honourable discharge feels like a failure, you know."

"It's not."

"You've said that. Bridger used to say it every day too, but it didn't change anything."

Ford signed. What else could he say?

"How is the old man?" Ford thought it appropriate to change the topic slightly.

Lucas seemed pleased with the change, "He's doing better after the surgery on his hip. Still the same old, egotistical, passionate, stubborn Nathan Bridger," Lucas smiled, and looked out at the ocean, "Michael's starting high school this year."

"That's just amazing," Jonathan shook his head, reminded how many years really had passed, "He's lucky to have you as a big brother."

"Eh," Lucas grunted, turning away to keep walking down the beach, "I'm lucky to have them. They didn't have to put me up after I left the navy."

"But they did, and you'd have survived."

"I really don't know," Lucas shook his head, "I can't think what I would have done without him putting me up like that. I had no job, no passion, I'd been officially diagnosed with drug addiction, mental illness and the navy didn't even want me. I lost my home, but he.. gave me another one."

Ford put his hand on Lucas' shoulder for a moment, "How could he not? He loves you."

Lucas put his hands back in his pockets, "You were still there too. Even though I missed everyone terribly, you were there when I needed you the most. Thank you."

Ford made no comment for a moment. Then he said, "That day you left - I think, we were all scared for the future."

"Because it was so uncertain," Lucas said gently.

Jonathan noticed the sun had set almost completely and it had started to get dark, "It's always uncertain."

Lucas didn't have to say anything for Ford to know he agreed. The two men walked in silence for a few moments longer.

"So, Mr Wolenczak. Now that this uncertain future is now in the present, is it still uncertain?"

The young man grinned, "I'll tell you what is certain. Yes, I still sleep with the lights on. I still have panic attacks, flashbacks, and sometimes I still want the drugs," he raised his arms, "But, I survived, I live, I'm happy. You know why? SeaQuest might have been home, but I still have in my life the people who made it home."

Ford smiled broadly, tossing his arm around his friend's shoulder, "And we still have you."

Lucas smiled, "So, Captain Ford of the UEO SeaQuest, what's say we keep in the tradition of our D 'n Ms on this beach and go eat?"

The two men continued to walk together, away from the beach and the past, laughing about the future.


End file.
